An image sensor is a device that converts light into electronic signals for producing an image. One specific type of image sensor is the binary pixel image sensor that uses binary circuits to convert detected light into binary logic values. Binary pixel image sensors can offer improved dynamic range over conventional analog image sensors. However, binary pixel image sensors can include a large number of binary pixel circuits that can require more signal routing to implement. Additionally, binary image sensors, like traditional analog image sensors, can be susceptible to random device noise and fixed pattern noise caused by mismatches across the pixels, which can affect the quality of an image produced by the binary pixel image sensor.